


Sharing is caring

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Thats pretty much it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Koki watched as he worked, and couldn’t help but chuckle as he noticed them moving impatient. It was growing cold, and added to the exhaustion and hunger, their focus wasn’t going to stay for much longer.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Oohara Sora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~ So... this. This [tweet](https://twitter.com/aliveinfo1/status/1332518235221106689?s=20) inspired me? I wanted soft boys... That's... pretty much it.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoy! ^ ^

"Kou, we're going to pick something to eat."

"Okay. I'll join you in a bit."

"Sure."

He looked back at his paper, filling it. He could hear others voices, a TV in the room showing a channel where interviews had been broadcasted.

It was easy to pick who was speaking, Sora leading the interview as it came to an end. Koki watched as he worked, and couldn’t help but chuckle as he noticed them moving impatient. It was growing cold, and added to the exhaustion and hunger, their focus wasn’t going to stay for much longer.

Luckily, the interviewer seemed to notice. “Any last words?”

"This was a really fun event. Thanks for your support!"

“And that’s all for SOARA's interview!"

Kou smiled, seeing them waving to the camera. They hadn’t been able to talk once the event was over, their interview being right after the other.

He could hear them going to the dressing room, laughing as they opened it. But only Sora entered, laughing at something Nozomu had said. “Yes, go ahead!”

"Good work today, Sora."

"Kou-kun! You too!” His smile turned bigger as he saw him, looking around. “Mh? Are you alone?"

“Yes. The others went ahead to eat, I wanted to finish some paperwork.”

“…”

He turned around to look at him, who was starting to turn pale. “Sora?”

“There was paperwork for this event…? Do we need to deliver it before we go back to the dorms?!”

Koki let out a laugh, shaking his head. “This is for another work, don’t worry. We did this one before, remember? In the dorms.”

“Oh! You’re right! Then, I’m done for today. What about you? Want me to wait until you’re done so we can go pick some food?”

Sora looked at him expecting, and he picked the papers, folding them properly before he stood up from his chair. “I can finish it later, don’t worry. Let’s go, then?”

“Then, to get food! But first-” He let out a dramatic breath, before leaning to the desk to get his phone. Koki looked at him, noticing the way he shivered as he tried to fix his clothes after securing his phone in one of the pockets.

"You look cold."

"Well, its late already for these clothes... But I’ll change once we’re done eating!"

Sora turned to the door, and Kou touched his shoulder, feeling how cold it was. "Wait a second."

“Yes?” Sora watched him moving to the lockers, picking a jacket, before going back to him. He stayed still as Koki stood in front of him, pulling the jacket around him carefully.

“It’s not much, but it should stop you from being cold until you can change.”

Sora stood still, looking at the fabric, and then at him.

“Sorry, you don’t like it…? You can take it off, but I really don’t think you should, your face is turning re-”

"Ahhh, unfair! Kou-kun is really unfair! Being so cool and like a shoujo manga prince!”

Sora screamed, making his way to the door. Once there, he properly zipped the jacket, before grinning at him. “Let’s go eat, Kou-kun!”

.

.

.

“Kou-kun, Sora-kun, you’re here! We saved you some food!”

“Thank you, Mamoru.”

“What took so long, Sora?”

“Eh, you know, leader’s things~”

They all went back to eating, and it was only when Sora approached Ryota to pick a plate that seemed delicious, that he spoke to him.

“There’s something I’ve been wondering.”

“…Yes?”

He shivered, watching Ryota’s intense focus on him.

“Could that be Kou’s jacket?”

For a moment, Sora was grateful that looks couldn’t kill.


End file.
